The Ride Along from Hell
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Once again Eric Cartman has become a police officer which he is placed under BarBrady's wing during the day... And Mayor McDaniels is out with a illness right now, while he is second guessing about his dream right now. NONSlash
1. An Honorary Officer

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, a scene of violence, implied sexual situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Ride Along from Hell**

**Chapter 1: An Honorary Officer **

One snowy and bone chilling morning had just settled over South Park which it was a few days after Christmas which Cartman is getting a second chance being a cop but thanks to a deal that he had struck a deal with Mayor McDaniels for his services to get a rid of the tree hugging hippies who had just recently threatened to steal the town's tree which in their stoned out minds to made them think that they are doing a good cause. Cut to the three-story red colored brick building that houses the city police dept. inside on the third floor which BarBrady's office was located at, and you can hear a muffed conversation is coming from the room which it was Mayor McDaniels who is putting the pressure on the very reluctant BarBrady about taking little Eric Cartman out with him during his time while on duty right now.

"Now BarBrady, I want you to take that little annoying fat brat out with you on your road patrol today." McDaniels said while she was looking out of his office's window which you can see tiny white snowflakes falling down outside of the building right now. And BarBrady was seated at his desk which it was a black leather manager chair that he had sat on. Which it was less fancy than Mayor McDaniels has in her office.

"But mayor I've much paperwork to finish that needed to get done and put on your desk before the new years, plus I'm the town's police chief not a babysitter for God's sake?" BarBrady replied which Mayor McDaniels just give him that infamous angry look of hers to him for a quick second.

"Oh save it, George that I know you too well all these years that you will try anything to get out of something that you don't want to do which I'm not buying it at all." McDaniels said which the tone of her voice that indicted that she sounded not pleased with him that is when he had decided to back off and gives into her orders at that moment.

"Okay….Okay….. Okay you win that I will take one for the city team and you." BarBrady said in a defeat that is when she turned around to look at him.

"Good… it saves you from not having a romantic night tonight, George." McDaniels said which BarBrady just looks at her and all sudden his office's door had swung open to reveal Cartman who was dressed in his blue police uniform shirt that he had worn once during the chicken fucker fiasco when BarBrady took a forced leave of absence to learned reading by the mayor's orders at that time.

"Good morning, Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady I'm finally here which I greatly eager to get out on the city streets to fight crime." Cartman said which he is trying to play innocent toward them while the mayor just rolls her eyes at him which she is planning to leave at that moment.

"Well then…. I'm better leave you two alone which I must take my leave and heads over to my office which I've a lot of things to do for today's agenda, goodbye…. Oh, I'm nearly forgotten about this, that there is a city council meeting at 2 o' clock today." McDaniels said as she put her long heavy black wool pea coat on and walks out of the door. That is when Cartman had climb up in one of the wooden chairs that is sitting in front of his desk which the slightly overweight police chief who remained seated in his chair which he was overlooking their force's assignments is on the agenda during the roll call that happened earlier today.

"Well that I see that Mayor McDaniels is in her one of her infamous bad and demanding moods once again today, Officer BarBrady?" Cartman asked which BarBrady instantly raises his brows in a great confusion when he overheard his sarcastic remark.

"Well Kid, let hit the streets before we start the day that we can stop at Tom Barton's Bake shop before we start the day out?!" BarBrady said which he wants to change topics as he got up from his chair and puts his charcoal gray police issued winter jacket on and they walks out of the room plus Cartman has his trademark red winter coat with him. While they are walking out which they are corned by Sgt. Yates at that moment.

"Uh, excuse me, Sir…. do you have a minute of your time?" Yates asked while he was walking up to him which he had a vanilla colored folder that was gasped in his left hand and he had a nasty run in with a very annoyed McDaniels which those two can't stand each other with a pure passion because he have always overstepped her authority all time and he hates her bitching all time.

"What is it, Lou which I'm about to head on patrol and doing a ride along with a local…..can it wait until I get back from road patrol?!" BarBrady states coolly while he was grabbing his walkie-talkie out of the large charger that holds all the force's walkie- talkies and grabs a taser gun from one of the storage lockers that holds the weapons for them in a safe area which Cartman's eyes light up when he saw them that the police force just received them from a federal grant.

"Oh, Officer BarBrady can I have a gun too?" Cartman asked which both BarBrady and Yates just looks at him very funny when they heard him asked about it.

"Well, Eric you are a not trained officer of the law which you are only a civilian officer for the day…..so no?!" BarBrady answered to Cartman's question "But you only can touch a nightstick, kid?!"

"Well a nightstick is better than nothing?!" Cartman said as BarBrady placed a shiny black colored nightstick in his hands at that moment.

"Okay, kid….. Let go now!" BarBrady mumbles softly as he looks at Cartman which they are walking out of there.

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Author's note: Sorry everyone that I haven't posted this which I had been sick and the internet was downed due from that ice storm. But enjoy this chapter while I figure the rest of the plot out.**_


	2. the out of the blue sick day

**Chapter 2: the out of the blue sick day **

A couple of hours later….. Cut to South Park City Hall inside the toasty warm mayoral office which Mayor was in and seated at her desk, busy with looking over some paperwork before signing it. Which she doesn't feel good at all because a very bad headache is building because the stress is getting back at her right now due from second guessing about her decision to let little Eric Cartman do a ride along with BarBrady because he is an idiot that Cartman will do anything, that is when her right-handed man Johnson notices that when she was rubbing her temples to stop the pain for no luck.

"Ugh….Goddamnit, this is what I'm needed now, Just great?" McDaniels said while she continues to rubs her temples.

"Uh, madam mayor, there is something wrong right now?" Johnson asked which the mayor who was shielding her eyes with her left hand because the bright lights are hurting her eyes at that minute.

"No…. Johnson, I think that a bad migraine is about come on right now?!" McDaniels cries out in pain when she had felt a sharp pain gets much worse in her forehead.

"Mayor, just go home which you needs your rest and we will care of the town for you." Johnson replied with a very concerned look on his young shaven cleaned face.

"Okay….I'll go home but cancels the council meeting for today, if you need me that I'll be in bed to try to get rid of this terrible headache?!" McDaniels said as she walks out to leave Johnson behind.

Meanwhile….. Cut to the local Tom Barton's bake shop where BarBrady and Cartman came walking out with a box of fresh made doughnuts and two large to go coffee cups while they are walking back to the squad car at that moment.

"Thanks, Officer BarBrady for the doughnuts and hot chocolate before we started our patrol." Cartman said as he took a big bite out of a jelly filled doughnut.

"No problem, dude…..But we needs to keep our eyes peel right now?" BarBrady replied while he was looking over his shoulder for a quick second.

"But why, BarBrady…. Oh, wait a minute I know why because you are pussy ripped by Mayor McDaniels?!" Cartman shot off with a sarcastic remark toward which the slightly overweight police chief just stood there looking very dumbfounded which his comment did not register in his mind, but that is when they heard his cell rang which it was Johnson to tell him about the canceled council meeting for today because the mayor went home sick for the rest of the day. Plus this announcement has made Cartman smiled bitterly when he overheard on McDaniels' illness right now.

"Why gosh, that I hope that Martha will get a lot better?" BarBrady spoke in his cell phone which BarBrady had to lie about seeing the mayor tonight while Cartman sat there.

"Finally….that bitch is out of the picture for the day, and now I can get away with shit that I'm wanted to do." Cartman said in a soft low whisper, so Officer BarBrady can't hear his plan at all.

At the same time…..Cut to Stan's house, where the other boys were playing detectives and robbers with Craig and those guys outside in the backyard right now which that is when they all notices that Cartman isn't there at all.

"What the hell is, Cartman at all right now?" Craig asked while looking at Stan and his friends who are holding play guns in their hands.

"Oh, do you mean the big bag of shit that ever walks on earth, Craig?" Kyle answered while looking very annoyed at him.

"Yeah, about that, Cartman is doing a police ride along with BarBrady right now." Stan replied as he stepped forward.

"Oh, just great, those two biggest idiots in the world are together at last." Craig said in a very sarcastic sounding tone voice.

"Dude, I think that Cartman has something up in his sleeve right now." Kenny mumbles loudly.

"Maybe…. You're right about this, Kenny?" Kyle replied after his theory had struck a nerve within him for a quick second.

"Look like we are going to play the internal affairs guys to Cartman you guys." Token said, that is when they all left the yard to find Cartman, Meanwhile inside the living room where Randy was a bit of hung-over due from celebrating another win by the Denver Broncos last night which they are going to the playoffs and he is only dressed in his white briefs and Stan rolls his eyes at him with great embarrassment at that moment.

"How are doing, boys? Randy said while he took a slip from his bottle of beer.

"Dad, we are going out to find fat ass right now." Stan spoke in a very annoyed tone voice.

"Good-Bye, Mr. Marsh!" The other boys said in unison while they were walking out of the house.

"Hey….. Sharon, the boys are finally gone at last, and let's go upstairs to have some fun while they are gone right now?!" Randy asked while Sharon was still in the kitchen and she did come out of there at last.

"Let's go upstairs then, you big stud?!" Sharon replied while she was motioning her husband to go upstairs.

"Alright… Let's go then!" Randy said, he and Sharon walks upstairs to their bedroom which you can hear the door slammed and laughter had followed afterward.

20 minutes later…. Back at City Hall, where the boys came walking up to Johnson who came from his lunch at that moment.

"Excuse us, sir, that we must see Mayor McDaniels about something important." Stan said while he was looking up at the number one aide to the mayor.

"Uh, well kids that Mayor McDaniels had gone home for the rest of the day, due to a nasty migraine…. so sorry kids." Johnson said, while he was holding files in his hands.

"Uh, Goddamnit!" Kyle cries out in loud protest.

"But why that you wants to see the mayor for whatever reason?" Johnson asked.

" It is about Eric Cartman, that the rude ass fat kid that she hates with a passion, sir." Stan replied.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Generation SWAG

**Chapter 3: Generation SWAG**

During the same time while the boys continues to voices their theories about Cartman toward the mayor's top assistant, cut to a moving powder blue/white squad car was driving down on South Park Ave. that holds BarBrady who was at the steering wheel and Cartman was asleep in the front passenger seat which it is boring in patrolling in such small town like South Park, Mostly of the time that Cartman was with BarBrady which he only see him giving speeding (South Park is the state's speed trap), illegal parking, minor drugs offenses, drunk driving or local improper building permits violations tickets out to the pissed off townsfolk. Which it is making him very restless to do something as a cop because Yates and his squad now gets and handles major cases that happens in town now after on the mayor and the city council had decided to expand the police force into a bigger force to help BarBrady out with bigger and crazy or strange stuff that happens in town all time, that this change had left BarBrady with writing easy tickets out, or doing administrative paperwork as their police chief.

"Hey, Officer BarBrady, there is a question for me to ask you…..Why the hell you are not doing any major cases anymore when you were the only cop in town three years ago which that daywalker Sgt. Yates and his squad gets all the big cases now which you are on the sidelines all times at this point of time?" Cartman asked after he woke up from his nap.

"Well, kid….That the mayor and city council had decided to expanded the police force with all the stuff that happens here on a daily basis which it was wearing me out as the only cop in town at that time ?!" BarBrady had begun to explained which it was a lie that Mayor McDaniels is clearly afraid of losing him in the line of duty because she has feelings for him even though she doesn't show it because a couple of incidents scared the hell out of her like the shoot-out with Colonial Sanders' goons because Cartman had failed to killed Jaime Oliver during his speech at the U.N. for better nutrition in the world to stop obesity, he was captured by the gingers during Mecha Streisand's second disastrous attack on town during the 200 celebrities' faulty lawsuit fiasco and the giant guinea pigs' deadly rampage across the globe along with other things.

"Oh, okay then….I thinks that there is something is up?" Cartman said then it turns in a low whisper, so BarBrady can't hear his rant at all. But all sudden his squad car had crackles to life which it was one of the town's emergency dispatchers. It was a female voice came through the speaker to tell him that someone had called in to report loitering by a small group of local teenagers behind their business on South Park Ave. which it was one of the local floral shops at that moment.

"_Excuse me, chief, there is call for a report of teens is loitering in the back of a business' loading dock which the owner wants them to leave the area." _A female dispatcher said that came from the radio's speaker.

"_Oh, it is Jim's floral shop again; I'll be there in a few minutes?!"_ BarBrady spoke back to the dispatcher with his radio and spud the speed on his cruiser up to get to the call fast.

"Let's me guess, it's the teenage SWAG lovers again, Officer BarBrady?" Cartman said which it was the first thing that came to his little evil mind.

"Huh… what is a SWAG lover, kid?" BarBrady replied with a very confused look that formed on his face.

"A SWAG lover is a gangbanger wannabe that thinks that sagging pants is awesome for a example for a SWAG fag that little bitch known as Justin Bieber is one." Cartman answered.

"Oh, my….. What the matter with the youth of today with those crazy ass trends?" BarBrady said to himself in a low whisper. A few minutes later….. In the alleyway behind Jim Mullen's florist shop, where BarBrady and Cartman had successful chased swaggers out of the area, where Cartman was holding his night stick in the air.

"Let get the hell out of here now, dawgs!" Swagger one screams.

"It is the pigs! Another one yelled back.

"You will respect our Authoritah…. you fucking retarded swaggers!" Cartman hollers while panting heavy which his face was beat red.

"Well gosh…. Those kids got the hell out of here in a dead run." BarBrady said while looking proud with himself for a quick second, but his cell phone begins to ring and he moved away from Cartman's sight and hearing.

"Hello? Oh, Martha, I had thought that you had gone home for the rest of the day." BarBrady said in a very confused tone voice." Geez whiz…. I'm sorry."

"Aye….where the hell did BarBrady had disappeared to at this Gawddamned moment?!" Cartman raged loudly in protest as he looks around the alley at that moment.

A few minutes later….Cut back to South Park City hall inside the mayor's office where the other three boys were sitting in three chairs that is sitting in front of the mayor's desk while Johnson was seated in her chair and Freddy stands by, that is when the door had swung open to reveal a slightly feeling better Mayor McDaniels came walking in which her eyes widen with disbelief when we saw those damn kids sitting there which taking a few hours nap and taking migraine medicine to take it out.

"What the fuck is it now…. And why is those fucking rotten little bastards doing here for, Johnson?!" McDaniels said while she rolls her eyes at them at that moment.

"Man, someone is overdramatic right now." Kenny mumbles softly as he looks at his friends.

"Kids, you have two minutes to speak your mind, so go on then." McDaniels warned as she seated herself in her chair by the desk which her aides took their spots at her side.

"Well, mayor it is Cartman?" Kyle said.

"Do you mean that rude fat kid, oh, boy I'm knew it that he is up to something right now?" McDaniels replied

"Yes!" All of the boys in unison.

"Ah, crap!" McDaniels said with a heavy sigh as she looks at them then at Johnson at that moment.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author's note: New Year everyone!**_


	4. The Changing of the Guard

**Chapter 4: The Changing of the Guard**

Back at the police station inside the squad cars parking lot, where BarBrady had stepped out of his and was met by a young handsome officer with the same hair color along with the highly familiar facial features of Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady. Which it was his son who is taking over his father's patrol and the ride along with Cartman plus his K-9 partner because the bumbling and slightly overweight police chief have to attend a public safety grant review meeting with Mayor McDaniels along with her aides, Sgt. Yates and Lt. Dawson right now. Alex is struggling to get into the special made squad car to hold the dog in, because Alex is 6 ft. in the height dept. due from the family genetics on his mother's side.

"God damnit….. I hate being tall with a passion!" Alexander moaned loudly in protest as he slides the squad car's chair back, so he can fit in there. "Sir, please tell my mom, that I hate her for my basketball player like height."

"Okay, I'll tell her that, when I see her at the meeting in a few minutes." BarBrady said while he was about to walk over to city hall which it was across the street from the police station.

"NO... I was just kidding about it, sir." Alexander replied which he wore a naughty smile on his goatee covered face and BarBrady shook his head in confusion at that moment.

"Well, I'm off to City Hall for a while then." BarBrady said as he walks off and heads for across the street.

"So, Alex is you nice like BarBrady or you are a lot like your bitch blue haired mother?" Cartman asked which Alex was doing that infamous McDaniels eye roll at him.

"Oh, why you shut up…. Get your fat ass in the car now!" Alex replied as he looks at him, as he straightens his cap up."Oh, before I forget that Mabel is second command in this car." Where a big traditional black/red German Sheppard who was seated in the back of the car looking not amused at Cartman when he got into the passenger side which she had let a low growl out at him which Cartman gives her a dirty look back.

"Yes sir….. Damn it, like mother…. Like son for God's sake!" Cartman whispered under his breath as he got into the squad car and they left the parking lot.

A few minutes later….At South Park City hall inside the mayor's office where Mayor McDaniels was seated at a small-sized boardroom table that sits in the left side of the office which Johnson and Freddy were seated next to her side, and unknown to them while BarBrady sat across them that the mayor had her shiny black leather dress boots off which she was rubbing her left nylon stocking covered foot on BarBrady's left leg in a very sneaky way under the table which they are waiting for couple another people to show up at that moment .

"George, where the hell is Yates and Dawson at right now, which are there are grants needed to be finalized at the moment for God's sakes?!" McDaniels heavily grunted in a mixture of irritating and anger tone heighten in her voice as she had instantly gone scolding BarBrady while he was sitting there which you can see it in her eyes that was narrowed with great scorn and disgust shone in them.

"Well, Martha …..I had thought that they were behind me when I had left the station?!" BarBrady defend himself on the whereabouts of his second in commands to his superior and secret lover.

"Well George, where is your idiotic second in command at, and why the hell that I'm still surrounded by doughnut loving incompetent idiots?! McDaniels said in an angry loud protest under her breath along with slamming her fist down on the table and giving that furious look of her to BarBrady who looks very scared as hell when he looks at her angry-looking face at that moment.

But all sudden the door open…. They all look up to see who is walking through the door which it was Yates and Dawson came in with paperwork with them.

"Oh we are sorry, sir and your honor about the wait and delay of the meeting." Yates said while McDaniels just sat there and rolling her eyes at him, and she was silently wondering about the truth about them being late.

"Oh whatever… I don't care at all, and let get this meeting done and over." McDaniels replied while making a "whatever" motion with her left hand which she had an enough for a day with the crazy antics from everyone today that she wants to go home at this point of this time and wants to be alone with BarBrady, as Yates and Dawson seats themselves at the table.

But cut to Stan's house at the same time inside Stan's bedroom where Stan was seated at his desk which Kyle was standing by his side along with Kenny which they all were talking about Cartman right now.

"Dude, there is something up with Cartman right now?!" Stan said he was facing his friends while he was sitting in his desk chair.

"Yeah, I know Stan which I'm wondering why Cartman wants to be a cop once again." Kyle said while he was thinking out loud, but they heard laughing and moaning came from the vent.

"Oh, come here then….you bad boy!" Sharon's voice echoed from the vent.

"Yeah…I'll show you a bad boy, Sharon." Randy said as it echoed from the vent as well too.

"What the hell is that noise, dude?!" Kyle said while looked very shocked while he was looking up at the vent in the wall.

"It's my parents having sex right now, Kyle." Stan answered while he too looks up at the vent.

"Well, this is not bad, because Ike saw my parents had sex a couple of times?!" Kyle said.

"Let me guess... it is murder porn again?" Kenny mumbled.

"No, dude….. They are role-playing lately." Stan said.

"Oh, Okay then?!" Kyle said while looking very confused right now, and in secret that Kenny wants to see Sharon's hot boobs that made his little perverted mind into overdrive at that moment.

_To Be Continued_

_**Author's note: Sorry for not upholding this chapter at all; which I had a major writer block and changes in these last few days.**_

.


	5. A Night with the Denver Broncos

**Chapter 5: A Night with the Denver Broncos**

Later that very same night, cut to the McDaniels residence which it had fallen over all of South Park inside the garage where Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady were walking in from the driveway from a very long day that they had today. Which they wants an evening filled with romance and being alone with each other. That is when they opens the garage door to the house where their nephews came piling out from the house which Pete the red Goth was heading over to his friend Henrietta's house for the night and the sixteen Zach was heading out for a secret party with his friends somewhere out in the woods.

"Where the hell you two are doing for the night?" McDaniels asked, while the kids were walking out of the house at that moment.

"Well, Aunt Mary I going to my friend Henrietta to write our dark poems during the night?!" Pete replied while he was flicking his long black dyed bangs out of his eyes.

"Well, okay then….And Zach, where you are going to?" McDaniels asked once again toward her older nephew which it is her legal duty as her guardian.

"Going to Matt for our metal band practice for the night, Aunt Mary, quit being a narc." Zach said which he looks very annoyed while she asked them.

"Oh really, you thinks that I'm a narc you little smart ass, but that is your uncle's job as the family's narc." McDaniels said in a very sarcastic tone voice.

"Ouch… Look like Aunt Mary got you on that, Zach." Pete said with a little laugh under his breath.

"Oh, shut up, Peter! Zach snarls back at him in a very annoyed tone voice and walks away, and the mayor rolls her eyes at this whole thing.

"God, he is becoming such a pain in the ass lately." McDaniels quietly noted to herself, as she walks herself into the house.

"Uncle George, you and Aunt Mary can you two have a romantic evening tonight, well I'm off to Henrietta, then." Pete said, as he walks away from the house at that moment.

"Why…. Thanks, Peter?" BarBrady said to himself while he was walking into the house, where Mayor McDaniels was waiting for him to come in the house.

"Are they gone now, Gorge?" McDaniels asked while she was kissing him in the hallway.

"Yeah…. They are gone now." BarBrady said, as he looks around the corner which she drags him upstairs at that moment. "But… the broncos are playing tonight, Martha?!" Which McDaniels had to raise a brow at him on how dare him to ruin their romantic evening over a football game?

"George, you can watch the game in the bedroom …..Goddamnit!" McDaniels said in a rather annoyed tone voice.

"Oh, Okay….Okay that I forgot about our little romantic filled evening, Martha." BarBrady replied in a very confused tone… as he looks up at her and gone up to the master bedroom with her to have some fun right now.

Meanwhile at the same time ….. Cut to the Marsh's house inside the living room where Randy and the other dads were sitting on the sofa and cheering at the Denver game right now.

"Hey…. Randy, where is BarBrady at right now?" Gerald asked while he was taking a drink from his beer.

"Busy with road patrol right now, Gerry." Randy replied while he was wearing his Manning jersey.

"Yes…. Fucking Broncos Wins!" Stuart said.

"Wahoo!" all the men hollers out loud with pure enjoyment as they all jump in the air.

"We are coming for you, Tom Brady!" Randy said in a very drunk tone voice.

Inside the Marsh kitchen, where Sharon was seated at the kitchen, busy with the household finances at that moment, and Shelly came angrily marching in there to bitch to her mother about her drunken father's celebration over Denver's win right now.

"Mom….. Dad is being a drunken moron again!" Shelly cries out in protest which her mother looks up from her checkbook and Sharon was wearing her reading glasses.

"Shelly Lyn, let your father and his friends celebrates his love of the broncos." Sharon said.

"God….. I hate this family!" Shelly screamed, as she stomps her way out of the kitchen, and she punches Stan in the face while he was walking downstairs." What the hell are you looking at, turd?!"

"Aww….. You fucking bitch!" Stan said in a low whisper, as he gently rubs on his cheek to relieve the pain and continues his trek downstairs.

Back at the McDaniels residence, a few times later …. Inside the dim lighted master bedroom that the candles were giving off, where McDaniels and BarBrady were lying in bed, both looked very haggard and in great disarray at that moment.

"George, that was wonderful as always?!" McDaniels said in a heavy pant, along with her holding an electronic cigarette in her left hand. About all sudden they heard the cop theme begins to ring at that moment.

"Uh, hello? What, there is a riot is happening in the downtown area by drunken Denver fans right now?" BarBrady said who had a very shocked look that had formed on his face after he got off his cell." Martha, duty calls for me right now".

"I know, George, but I want you to being careful, please….." McDaniels said in a very helpless tone voice along with a hint of anger in it, after BarBrady had putted his police uniform back on.

In the downtown area of South Park, where armed and armored police officers with riot shields and night sticks plus cartman was there had gathered around Sgt. Yates at the police mobile command center, that is when BarBrady had arrived on the scene.

"Men, we are facing our biggest threat that we had ever faced around here in a very long time, drunken Denver Broncos fans, let take our streets back!" Yates said. "But the chief of police have to stay back at the mobile center to mind it and gives orders?"

"Oh, come on, Lou…. That I'm a real police officer in a once blue moon too… crying out loud?" BarBrady questioned the motive which he turned around to see Mayor McDaniels standing behind him at that moment.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note: On to the grand finale, that I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**


	6. The Couch Burning Incident

**Chapter 6: The Couch Burning Incident**

The downtown area of South Park…. Where on the city streets which a group of college- aged kids were the one being the rowdy ones that are destroying the town right now with all the looting, vandalizing and multi couch burnings out through the city. And the local police are out and trying their best to curb the drunken riot in full riot gear and is under command of BarBrady, Yates, Harris and Dawson who remained in the police mobile command center along with Mayor McDaniels and her aides who are watching the process on the TV screens and the 3-d map of South Park.

Inside the police command center which the top city and police officials were standing over a large table that holds a 3-D map of South Park which it was hologram.

"Goddamnit….. Johnson, get some money out from the emergency rebuilding funds ready to go." McDaniels said angrily while she slammed her fist down on the table in great annoyance.

"Yes, madam…. I'm on it right now." Johnson replied while he was on the phone with the local bank at that moment.

Cut back to on the town's streets at the same time, where you can see a drunken Randy Marsh was hopping around with his pants down on the ground.

"GO, Broncos… Burn a couch!" Randy screams out loud while holding a bottle of beer in his left hand.

During that time, cut to Stan's house where Stan was sitting on the sofa and watching TV which it was on the news at that moment.

"_Breaking News…. Out of South Park, where a riot had ensures the entire town after the big win of the Denver Broncos in their quest to return to the Super Bowl." _Niles Lawson said _"Once again, South Park will get us another bloodbath after the month after the bloody mayhem at The South Park Mall on Black Friday…. Reporting live from South Park's downtown, now back to you, Tom and Tammy"._

"Well thanks, Niles for that breaking news report from South Park... We at the channel 9 news crew are very pleased with the results of the violent outbreak that is happening in South Park right now, so stay with us throughout the night and morning for updates." Tammy said while she was sitting next to her brother and lover at the news desk.

"Uh-oh….. Goddamnit, dad…. Why the hell do you have to be drunk for, and you do stupid shit while you were completely drunk?" Stan said while he was nosebridgepinching himself after seeing his drunken father wobbling around onscreen and all sudden his front door had swung open to show A scared to death Cartman who was dressed in riot gear.

"_Cartman, what the hell you are doing here in my house?" _ Stan asked, after Cartman slammed the door behind him.

"The horror…., Stan, and why the hell did I thought about being a cop again." Cartman said in a heavy pant.

"Well, fat ass now you have second thoughts about being a cop again?" Stan said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Yes, and fuck off, you hippie!" Cartman angrily replied along a heavy pant.

"Well, fuck you too, fat ass!" Stan insulted him back.

The following morning in the downtown of South Park, where the town had started its clean up after the local police had taken the town back from rowdy and drunk rioters.

"Well, People…..Let's to get to clean up and fix our town once again which I can't remember the count stands now on how many times that our town was destroyed." McDaniels said with a shovel that she was holding in her hands, along with her aides and a few of the local shop owners who are going to clean up the destroyed area of the town at that moment which the boys were sitting on the curb as they walks by them.

"Oh, someone is already pissed which it is only morning, you guys." Cartman whispered lowly.

"Oh, shut up….. Cartman!" The other boys said in unison.

**The End**


End file.
